What!
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: April and Casey have a baby, but what happens when the family find out there another Hamoto joining the family. Warning: Mpreg. (Please review its my first Mpreg.)
1. What! Chapter 1

**What?! Chapter 1**

April is pregnant, her due date is close by. Leo, Raph and Donnie are waiting for Casey so they can go out of town to get the water melons and a few other items April wants because of her cravings. Casey arrives at the lair.

"Guy, I'm 'ere. Now let's go, I told April da' if she needs anythin' Mike's 'ere ta look after 'er." Casey stated with a smile.

"Why is it always me?" Mikey moaned.

"Because you're the most feminim out of all of us." Leo stated with a chuckle.

"And it makes ya cute as hell Mike." Raph stated with a true, but misgives grin. Mikey loved being Raph's mate, he always knew how to cheer Mikey up, and that was only one of a billion reasons why Mikey was so undeniably in love with Raph.

"Awwwww, how cute. When we get back are you and Mikey gunna run into each other's arms in slow motion." Donnie teased the two, although he had to give them credit, they have been together for four years straight, and not even once has their love faltered.

"Well it's alright for you Donnie, your mate's going with you. What's gunna happen between you and Leo when know ones watching?" Mikey teased, making Raph and Casey laugh.

"Mikey, I'm trustin' ya ta do wha' ever it takes ta keep April safe when were gone." Casey said with a serious but worried expression, not wanting to leave April when she was so close to giving birth

"I'll guard her with my life." Mikey stated with a reassuring smile, meaning every word.

They soon left the lair, and Mikey made his way to Casey and April's apartment, when he got inside he heard screams of pain coming from upstairs, he raced upstairs to find out what was wrong. He found April laying on her back, legs spread apart, panting, and sweeting. This could only mean one thing, April was in labour.

"Mikey!...Please…You have to…deliver the…aaahhh!" April panted in pain and exertion.

"What?!" Mikey asked in fear.

"Please…I need you…you can…do aaahhh!" April begged Mikey knowing the baby was going to be born here and now.

"O-ok." Mikey said going up to April and kneeling down in front of her spread out legs. "D-do I l-look or w-what?" Mikey asked really scared to do this.

"I need you to get a blanket over my bottom half, then remove my bottom half of cloths, then get a blanket to catch the baby in, then help me deliver the baby." April spoke really quickly as she went through yet another contraction.

"I'm guessing you want a camera set up a well so you can relive the moment, and so Casey gets to see it?" Mikey more stated than asked, April just nods her head. Mikey gets the things he needs and sets it all up.

About an hour through April's slow and painful labour, Mikey tells her to stop pushing. The baby's umbilical cord was raped around its neck, in order to remove the umbilical cord Mikey had to push the baby back inside April, put his hands inside her and cut the umbilical cord inside her then clamp it to stop the baby from bleeding to death. Then pull the baby out as April pushed, within about three minutes later the baby was born with a beautiful cry that April and Mikey were worried they wouldn't hear, at the precise moment Mikey handed the baby over to April, the guys got home.

"Hay guys, what took you so long?" Mikey said tiredly as he walked to his family and friend.

"Mikey you look absolutely exhausted." Donnie stated looking at Mikey with sympathy, concern, and curiosity.

"April's more tiered then I am, speaking of which…congratulations Casey." Mikey replied smiling at Casey.

"She didn'? Ya didn'?" Casey said with shock, Mikey just nods his head.

"Would you all like to meet her?" Mikey asked looking like he could fall asleep at that very moment.

"I have a daughter." Casey breathed, Mikey took his hand and made a wobbly way back upstairs, they came into the bedroom finding April lying on the bed holding a bundled up baby girl in a yellow blanket, and April crying tears of joy.

"Casey, you won't believe it, Mikey saved mine and our daughters life. It's all on the tape, Mikey put it on." April whispers, Mikey plugs the camera into the TV that was in the room, and they watched what Mikey had done to save the life of April and the baby, when it had finished Casey looked at he's healthy as can be daughter asleep in his arms and then at Mikey who was now on the floor anchoes .

"Mikey!" Leo whispers in concern as he, Donnie and Raph make their way over to him, Donnie checks his little brother and sighs in relief.

"He's fine, he just passed out from exertion." Donnie explains watching Leo and Raph move him on a chair that sat in the room.

"It's incredible, the kid 'ad no idea wha' he was doin' and ye', he pulled off somthin' no' many doctor's can." Casey said with a proud smile on his face, everyone nodded in agreement with proud smiles too.

"Mikey helping April wasn't the mane cores of Mikey's exhaustion." Donnie stated, everyone looked at him with curiosity, and Raph looked at him in fear. "Congratulations Hothead." Donnie said smiling, everyone else smiled in joy, except Raph. Raph was to busy trying to stop his jaw braking off its hinges.

"Are ya serious?" Raph asked starting to smile now, Donnie just nods his head in reassurance. "I'm gunna be a dad!" Raph whispered in shock smiling even more. "This is amazin'!" Raph said joyfully, running up to Mikey placing his hand on Mikey's still flat abdomen. "How long?" Raph asked wanting to know everything.

"From what I can tell about…three weeks." Donnie estimated, not being able to tell without the right equipment and information.

"You're taking this very well Raph." Leo stated.

Raph nods his head. "Mike and I have wanted kids for abou' two years now, but until now we though' it was impossible." Raph said not taking his eyes off Mikey, mesmerized that their baby was in that gorgeous body of his mate, growing and living. Mikey opens his eyes and smiles placing his hand over Raph's hearing most of the conversation, well the bit were Raph said "Mike and I have wanted kids for abou' two years now, but until now we though' it was impossible." At least.

"Are you ready to become a daddy Raphie?" Mikey asked knowing the answer.

Raph smiles at his tiered mate. "More than I thought I could ever be." Raph kisses Mikey on the lips. "Are ya ready ta be a mummy Mikey?" Mikey just nods his head as his answer, his eyelids slipping shut. "Rest my love, ya deserve it. You're a hero ta…" Raph looks at April and Casey for a name, if they had one yet.

"Shadow." April and Casey say at the same time, smiles on their faces.

"Shadow." Raph repeated, Mikey smiles sweetly before falling asleep, the smile still remaining on his face. The boys got Mikey home after congratulating, and saying goodbye to the new parents, April and Casey.

To Be Continued


	2. What! Chapter 2

**What?! Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** "Shadow." Raph repeated, Mikey smiles sweetly before falling asleep, the smile still remaining on his face. The boys got Mikey home after congratulating, and saying goodbye to the new parents, April and Casey.

The next day Donnie did a few tests on Mikey and confirmed he was three weeks along, Raph and Mikey couldn't help their smiles, they honestly couldn't believe there were going to be parent. How it was even possible though was something pondering everyone's minds.

"Do you know how Mikey is able to carry?" Leo asked his genius mate.

"I don't know, I haven't got an explanation for it, it's like magic." Donnie explained, Mikey's eyes seemed to widen in shock and somewhat fear. "Mikey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Donnie observed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just processing everything I guess." Mikey replied, still in a bit of shock.

"It's ok Mikey, it's perfectly normal this why." Leo commented, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Mike, wha' about Master Splinter?" Raph asked, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Raph, I'll talk to him." Mikey stated with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me there with you?" Raph looked at Mikey with gilt.

"I think this is something I need to talk to him about alone, plus if he excepts it I wish to talk to him about a few things." Mikey confirmed, Raph looked at him in a way that said he felt he should be there to protect Mikey, Mikey cups Raph's cheek. "I'll be fine." Mikey says softly before kissing Raph on the lips, which Raph happily returned. Mikey walks to the training room and knocks on the door, hearing Master Splinter call him in.

Mikey walks in and closes the door behind him, finding Master Splinter sitting on the floor meditating. "What is troubling you my son?" At the question a soft sob was heard from Mikey, Master Splinter opens his eyes and stands, facing his youngest son. "Michelangelo, what is wrong?" Master Splinter asked in concern.

"I'm pregnant." Mikey cried, Master Splinter walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him as he shushed him gently. "I don't know what to do, Donnie's already on to me because he says it happened like magic." Mikey sobbed, Master Splinter sat them both down onto the floor and rocked slowly. "What do I do?" Mikey asked desperately.

Master Splinter wipes away Mikey's tears and looks straight into his baby blue eyes with a comforting gaze. "I think you should tell your brothers." Master splinter said honestly.

"But I'm afraid. What if they hate me? What if they never want to speak to me again? What if Raph no longer wants anything to do with me?" Mikey flapped like a chicken.

"Michelangelo, you and I have always known that one day we would need to tell your brothers of your capabilities one day, it's just that time has been rushed a little that's all." Master Splinter explained, Mikey nods his head understanding completely. "So I'm going to be a grandfather." Master Splinter smiles, making Mikey chuckle.

"Are you happy Sensei?" Mikey asked pulling away from his father.

"The question is, are you happy Michelangelo?" Master Splinter looked at Mikey with those eyes that said to tell the truth.

Mikey smiles. "Yes…but I was hoping for something else to happen before this." Mikey said truthfully, Master Splinter nods his head in understanding. "Sensei, can you tell me about parenting." Mikey asked with a blush of embarrassment, Master Splinter chuckles.

After about half an hour of so the soon to be father was getting stressed out, he was pacing the front room like there was no tomorrow. "Calm down Hothead, I'm sure everything is fine." Leo stated with a chuckle.

"He's been in there half an hour, meaning somethings gone wrong." Raph sits down as he gasps. "What if he makes us abort the baby?"

"Raph, Sensei wouldn't do that to you." Donnie places a hand on Raph's shoulders.

"Ya know, I don't normally do this unless it's just me and Mike but…I'm terrified." Raph confesses, Leo and Donnie look at him in sympathy. "I don't wanna lose this chance with Mike, it's a miracle that he's pregnant, and…I just don't want to lose it." Raph tears up, but before Leo or Donnie could say anything.

"I know why I'm going to be crying my eyes out through this, but I don't know your reason." Mikey joked, they look over to Mikey who was caressing his still flat stomach. "And I don't see any reason as to why we should lose this chance to have a child." Mikey said with a smile, they look at Mikey in shock, Raph wipes away his tears.

"I agree with Michelangelo, there I no reason that I can detect as to why you must lose your child." Master Splinter smiles. "I still cannot believe that I'm going to be a grandfather." He states before heading to the kitchen. "Leonardo, Donatello, would you give me a hand preparing dinner, your brothers need some time alone to talk." They both nod their heads before following their sensei.

"He's…he's lettin' us…keep it?" Raph breathed, Mikey nods his head with a smile. Raph smiles wildly as he rushes across the room and hug Mikey. "I love you." Raph whispered, and then heard soft sobs from his mate. "Mikey, what's wrong?" Raph asks with concern.

"Stupid hormones!" Mikey cries out, clinging onto Raph like there was no tomorrow.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwww, is ok." Raph kisses Mikey's head, shushing him to calm him, and it worked quite quickly. They take a seat on the sofa.

"Raph, I have to tell you something very important. I feel like if I don't say anything know I never will, and always regret it." Mikey stated seriously, Raph's heart starts to speed up, and not in the good way. "I just don't know how to tell you this." Raph felt his blood drain, and body freeze, dropping it temperature, and he now felt quite sick and dizzy. *Is he braking up with me?* Raph thought. "Raph…" Raph couldn't take it any longer, his mouth opened and the words left his mouth without warning.

"Will you marry me?" Raph said in a panic, both of them going into a state of shock, but Raph meant the words, he'd already got Master Splinter's blessing, and he's been planning on asking since he had gotten the permission, but the words got stuck to his tongue.

"I…" Mikey began, Raph looked at his mate with hope in his eyes. "I…can't." Mikey said softly, sadness in his eyes. Raph's world crumbled, his heart shattered. "I'm so sorry Raph." Mikey cried. "I just can't." They both wound up in tears.

To Be Continued


	3. What! Chapter 3

**What?! Chapter 3**

 **Summary:** "I…" Mikey began, Raph looked at his mate with hope in his eyes. "I…can't" Mikey said softly, sadness in his eyes. Raph's world crumbled, his heart shattered. "I'm so sorry Raph." Mikey cried. "I just can't." they both wound up in tears.

"Why?" Raph asked, Mikey couldn't look at him, he couldn't speak to him, he was frozen in place. "Was it something I did?" Raph looked so broken. Mikey looked at Raph in shock, not believing Raph had just said something like that.

"No, no you…could never do anything wrong." Mikey said quickly. Raph looked at him, tears rolling down his checks, Mikey hated seeing anyone cry it hurt, but seeing Raph cry hurt to much.

"Then why?" Even Raph voice was broken.

"Because I've been lying to you my entire life!" Mikey blurted out.

"So you were trying to brake up with me." Raph stated quite angrily. "Ya know Mike…I always though' ya were a nice person…but braking up with someone the momen' ya find out your pregnant is just cruel!" Raph goes to leave, but Mikey grabbed his arm.

"No! I wasn't breaking up with you! I could never do that to you! You are the most perfect person mate anyone could ever ask for!" Mikey protested, Raph looked at him in shock, not expecting the kind words.

"Then why?" Raph asks desperately.

"Because I can't marry a man I've lied to my entire life." Mikey says softly, looking away from Raph, feeling very disappointed in himself for hurting and lying to Raph.

"What do you man you've been lying to me? I don't understand. Do you not love me?" Raph was so despite to know what Mikey was going on about.

"No, I love you with all mu heart." Mikey confirmed truthfully.

"Then what is it?" Mikey stayed silent. "I thought we could tell each other anything?" Raph said softly and sadly.

"Ihavepowers" Mikey blurted out quickly, so quick in fact Raph couldn't understand what he said.

"What?" Raph asked in confusion.

Mikey took a deep breath to calm him self down and hesitate slightly. "I…have…powers" Mikey said, shacking out of nerves and fear.

"What do you mean you have powers?" Raph asked in confutation.

"Its hard to explain." Mikey stated rubbing the back of his neck. "But…I could…show you." Mikey said nervously, Raph smiles slightly which was all Mikey needed. He grabbed a verse and through it in the air, and before Raph could catch it, it just stopped in mid air. Raph looked at it in disbelief, he couldn't believe Mikey had such an amazing that he felt he had to hide.

"Magic. Mikey why didn't you tell me?" Raph asked, Mikey grabbed the verse and out it back.

"Because I can't control it properly, and I never wanted to hurt any of you." Mikey explained.

"So is this what you wanted to tell me?" Raph asked nervously, Mike just nods his head. "So what else can you do?" Raph smiled, wanting to understand this so Mikey would no longer have to hold this bourdon alone.

"I don't really know, I've never really tested it because as I said I can't control it, so when I get angry it just sort of…happens." Mikey shrugged his shoulder "But…it did hive us our child." Mikey smiled.

Raph looked at him in shock. "Really!" Mikey nods his head. "That's amazing! I love you." Raph hugs Mikey.

"You mean you're not angry?" Mikey asked, accepting the hug and returning. Raph just shakes his head. "So your not scared of me?" Raph pulled away from Mikey to look him in the eyes.

"I could never be afraid of you. I love everything about you, including your magic." Raph stated, kissing Mikey on the lips, they brock apart quickly and Mikey smiled.

"Yes." Mikey said softly.

Raph tilts his head to the side. "Yes, what?" Raph was confused as the random statement.

Mikey smiled even more. "Yes I will marry you." Mikey conformed, Raph smiled wildly and they kissed passionately. Finally Raph had everything he could ever ask for, Mikey and now a child on the way.

To Be Continued


End file.
